A New Begining
by MISSGlenice
Summary: After 20 years, Naraku's son comes back for revenge. Stronger than his father! InuxKag SessxKiki SanxMiru [Edited for the better At least in my own opinion.]
1. A Whole New Begining

_Storyline: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku decide to live in Morden Japan after Naraku was destroyed by the combined forces of Kikyo and Kagome. Kagome used the Shikon no tama to make Inuyasha a human so that they could live in Morden Japan. As Miroku's wind tunnel was destroyed as Naraku was destroyed, he and Sango followed Inuyasha and Kagome. Sesshomaru and Kikyo use the Shikon no tama to change Kikyo into a living person. Kikyo and Kagome then destroys the Shikon no tama to prevent others to use the jewel for evil uses. Sesshomaru and Kikyo are now married with a 15 year old girl , Kisa, Inuyasha and Kagome are married with a 15 year old boy, Kyo, and Miroku and Sango are married with a 15 year old boy, Yoh . BTW… 20 years have passed and Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango are living in Izumo. _

**A Whole New Battle**

"MOM! THERE'S A LETTER FROM UNCLE SOTA! MOM!" Kyo yelled as he walked into kitchen in his school uniform.

"Oh! Put it on the table! I'll read it later!" Kagome yelled back from the front of the house.

"Alright Mom! I'll be in my bedroom if you need me!" he hollered back walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Hey! Kagome! I'm back!" Inuyasha said as he spotted his wife squatting in front of the herb garden they had planted in their front pouch.

"Hey! There's a letter that Kyo brought in. Could you bring it here for me to read?" Kagome stood up giving he husband a kiss on his cheek.

"Alright! Here!" Inuyasha picked up the letter that Kyo left on the dinning table.

"**Dear Inuyasha and Kagome **

**I hope you guys, and Sango and Miroku are doing well. Okay, I don't want to sugar coat it but I just wanted to let you know, that a few days ago, Kikyo came through The Bone-Eater's Well. She was injured. She's been asleep and seems to be alright, but she has been mumbling about Naruku's son. I don't know what's going on but I felt that she came to get you so please come back soon. It probably should be something to do with the Shikon shards. Sango and Miroku should come too, and also bring the kids. I might be not much of a help when it comes to fighting but your sons would be in safe hands with me. **

**Love**

**Sota "**

Kagome finished reading, her breathing shallow and fast, as she placed her clammy palm against her chest, she felt as if her heart was going to jump out of her chest.

"DAMN IT!" Inuyasha cried out, slamming his tightly clenched fist against the arm for the wooden chair in which he was sitting in.

"We have to go back. I better go call Sango and Miroku to discuss. Dinner. Let's have dinner first" Kagome said as she folded up the letter, standing up hesitantly.

"We have to. I'll go call Kyo down. How are we going to tell them about us?" Inuyasha answered as he headed to his son's room, his mind in a whirl.

"I don't know," Kagome mumbled in a whisper.

"Mom? Is there something wrong? Both you and Dad seem troubled. Wait, if it has got anything to do with a new baby, please don't say a word," Kyo said, horrified by the fact that his parents might be having another child.

"Never mind. We'll tell you tomorrow. By the way, Sango and Miroku are coming over later, so Yoh will be coming over for a while. Oh, did I mention we are planning to go back to Tokyo?" Kagome said, as she gather the dishes.

"Really? Is it like for a visit? Or?" Kyo questioned, pondering over the reason for the trip back to Tokyo.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Meanwhile, go up and study!" Kagome shouted from her position in front of the kitchen sink.

* * *

"What! Kikyo came here? And she said something about the Shikon No Tama? Wasn't it destroyed when we used it 20 years back?" Sango questioned, whispering her concerns, careful to not let the boys discover their secret they had guarded for 20 years.

"We don't know. Inuyasha and I intend to go to Tokyo to check. It will be best if you came with us." Kagome said, whispering back.

"We have to go. The Shikon No Tama is our responsibility," Miroku said, reached across the table to place his hand over Sango's hand, their rings clinked together as a sign of their matrimony.

"But, it is really alright? I mean, we tried so many ways to avoid the past. What if the boys find about the truth?" Sango asked, worried.

"It's high time they we told them the truth. In fact, I think we might need them this time around," Inuyasha said, standing up, facing the other way in order to not show his emotions. He did not want his son to be implicated, but it was time to let him face up to whatever challenges faced.

"But…" Sango tried to protest before being cut short by her husband. "Inuyasha is right. It is time. Or we could just let them find out, for all you know they might not find out!"

"We have to go back. It is not our choice but our destiny. Sango, my friend, I know what you are concerned about, but I know that our sons can and would be about to handle the truth," Kagome stood up, her face was strong and solemn.

"Okay, but who will take care of them?" Sango answered as she looked out of the window that overlooked the ocean.

"Sota said that he would take care of that." Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Okay then. Let's go on Saturday. The boys' summer vacation starts on that day any way." Miroku said.

"Then we all agree. We better inform the boys soon." Kagome said as she picked up Sota's letter and tucked in into the edge of her blouse.

"YOH! WE'RE LEAVING!" Sango shouted in the direction of the basketball court.

"YES, MOM!" Yoh bounced over, sweaty but smiling happily. "Bye, Uncle Inu and Aunt Ka!"

"Bye, Aunt Sango and Uncle Miro! Bye Yoh!" Kyo waved vigorously, grining.

Kagome felt her heart sink as she saw the two innocent boys smiling happily. 'They're so happy. I just can't bear to expose them to the feudal era. That was why we all decided to come to my era in the first place. And now, this may be their last few days of their innocent childhood.'

* * *

_glenice_


	2. welcome

_I really didn't know what the chapter name's gonna be so I used…hope you like it! _

_Did I mention that Sota and Rin got married too and they've got a ten year old girl,__Rinako?_

**Welcome**

"Kyo? You remember what your mother was trying to say last night?" Inuyasha asked his son, while they were having breakfast.

"Yeah… Why? Is Mom really pregnant?" Kyo asked sleepily.

"No… but it has to do with her… well… your uncle Sota invited your mother and I, Sango and Miroku… So Yoh is going… And so will you…" Inuyasha told Kyo, who was nearly sleeping but snapped up when his father mentioned that he will be going to Tokyo.

"Really? I've not seen Uncle Sota in years! Great! When are we leaving?" Kyo asked excitedly.

"On Saturday… get your things ready… we're leaving as soon as dawn breaks…" Inuyasha said to his son, then to his wife, "I leaving Kagome!"

"Alright! Come back soon!" Came the usual reply.

"Kyo! Go get ready for school! You're gonna be late!" Kagome yelled at her son.

"HAII!" Kyo rushed up to his room to get ready.

"HEY! KYO" Yoh yelled in Kyo's ear.

"I'm not deaf, Yoh… so have Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku told you about the trip to Tokyo?" Kyo asked his best friend.

"Yeah… I wonder why are we going there for?" Yoh wondered.

"Hrm… well… we'll find out on Saturday! And it's just two days away!" Kyo said excitedly.

"Ja!"

"KYO! Are you ready!" Kagome knocked on Kyo's bedroom door.

"Ready for what, Mom?" came the sleepy voice.

"Okay!" Kagome had opened the door.

"MOM! I MAY BE SLEEPING NUDE! AND IT NOT EVEN 5AM, IS 4 IN THE MORNING!" Kyo yelled at her.  
"So? For the past 15 years, you never complained." Kagome answered as she shoved Kyo into the bathroom, "By the way, we're leaving at 6am. So get ready."

"Kuso!" Kyo said bathing.

"YOH! Wake up! Kagome, Inuyasha and Kyo are waiting for us!" Sango said dragging Yoh into the bathroom.

"But it ain't 6am!" he whinned.

"JUST GET READY!" Sango yelled, deafening Yoh.

"Hey! So everything taken? Alright then, let's go." Inuyasha asked the group.

"Wait! Inuyasha! I haven't taken any of those herbs for healing!" Kagome said running back to pick some.

"Argh!" Inuyasha starch his head in annoyance.

"Okay! I'm done!" Kagome rejoined the group.

"Why do you even need to get them, Mom? You could get them anywhere." Inuyasha complained.

"Don't be dumb. It'll not be as good as the one I grow. Besides, you seems to get injured wherever you two go, so it's just a measure." Kagome replied, pocketing the herbs.

"WE DON'T GET INJURED SO EASILY!" Inuyasha yelled, before hitting each other's head and hitting the ground.

"See I told you." Kagome said.

"Those two are just like the same way as we just met them, right, Miroku?" Sango asked the charming young man.

"Nah! It was worst before we met you." He replied.

"I can't imagine that." Sango said.

"Hey! Can't we just go to the train station and get to Tokyo?" Yoh complained.

"Good idea…" Kyo said picking up his luggage.

"Fine…" Kagome added, piling up her luggage and Inuyasha's on Inuyasha.

"DAD! They're here! DAD!" A ten year old girl ran into the house pulling tugging on a 20+ guy.

"Nani? They're early! Iunyasha! Kagome!" Sota waved at the group of six.

"Sota!" Kagome ran forward to hug her brother.

"Aunt Kagome! Look! I brought you flowers!" The little ten year old girl tugged the long skirt of her aunt.

"Why, thank you, Rinako. That's so sweet." Kagome smelt the flowers, before giving Rinako a kiss.

"Feh! Can we go in first?" Inuyasha said.

"Patience, Inuyasha," Miroku said patting Inuyahsa on the shoulder.

"Shut up!" Inuyahsa snapped.

"Alright, let's go in then," Sota said, "But it's a bit messy though… we were moving some stuff out of Kagome's old room and some other rooms to make space."

From the window, a woman with raven black hair looked upon the group.

_Finally, you're all here… it won't take long now, Kagome… for Naraku's son is stronger then his father…_


	3. Kikyo

_Heh… hope you all will like this chapter! Sorry itook so long...maii father wouldn't allow to update any of maiistoris during maii xams... maii grades slipping wat... luckily... it's gd again!_

**Kikyo**

"Kikyo!" Kagome cried.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Miroku! Sango!" I'm so glad to see you all!" The woman with raven-black hair answered.

"Why are you doing here? Is there something wrong in the feudal era?" Inuyahsa said.

"Yes... Naraku and Kagura had a kid before we destroyed them... and now... Naraku's son, Haruki, is back... he just appeared... I don't know... but he said something about a reincarnated Midoriko, I don't know, but he tried to take Kisa! I don't know! But I tried to sense the Shikon shard. I can't and can at the same time..." Kikyo cried out sobbing into her arms.

"I don't know... but ever since Kyo was born, I felt that a Shikon shard seemed to appear again!" Kagome said patting Kikyo on the back.

"So... so... I don't know if you would agree... but... can you just go to the feudal era and check things out?" Kikyo blurt.

"We have to, don't we...? I mean, if Naraku's son..." Sango said in hushed tones as she looked at her husband.

"Yes, Sango is right. We have to go... Inuyasha, we have to and if Kagome wants to go... we have to protect her, even if we've lost the powers to... but Kagome and Kikyo could..." Miroku added.

"Ok... we'll go, tomorrow... but the kids, do we want to tell them about us," Inuyasha replied.

"Let's just leave them at home, and if they see us, let them, I really don't think they will follow us if they do," Kagome suggested, "And if they don't we'll be able to keep our secret."

"Alright, everyone agreed to Kagome suggestion, okay then, we'll leave tomorrow morning, then at least we'll be able to spend time with our kids." Miroku said.

"Alright, anyway… I got the things that you all will need for the trip…" Kikyo told them as they left the room, "I'll go back first... meet you all tomorrow at the god tree..."

With Kagome, Inuyasha and Kyo

"Dad? Why did you suggest this trip anyway?" Kyo asked his father as they sat in the borrowed car from Sota.

"Because your mom and I need to get some things done… besides… you need to know how me and your mom met… but you'll have to ask Sota about that…" Inuyasha said checking the map again, "Are you sure that we're going the right way, Kagome?"

"Well, yeah…"Kagome answered peeking out of the car window.

With Sango, Miroku and Yoh

"Yoh?"

"Yes, dad..." Yoh answered as they sat in the living room of Sota's house.

"Erm... nothing... just listen to Uncle Sota... alright... and if there's a must... try to stay here..."Miroku said, before leaving the room.

the next morning

"Sota... are the kids all sleeping?" Kagome asked anxiously.

"un... I think... please... come back in one piece... onee-chan..." Sota said.

"Please take care of Yoh while we're not here..." Sango said as she fingered the kimono she was wearing, the one she wore and defeated Naraku twenty years ago.

"aa... I plan to send him and Kyo to the School onee-chan went to... if you all didn't come back in time to send them back to Izumo..." Sota said.

"You'll do that, Sota..." Inuyasha said, opening the door that led to the well, dressed in a T-shirt, carrying the Tetsusaiga.

"Ja!" Inuyasha said, as he jumped down the well, followed by Kagome, Sango and Miroku.

"Sayounara..." Sota said as he closed the door, where Twenty years ago, he saw the same sight, only that the four came out of the well.

Meanwhile

"Hey! Yoh! Wake up, you sleepy head!" Kyo said as he pulled Yoh out of bed.

"What now?" Yoh grumbled.

"Look! Uncle Sota, Uncle Miroku, Auntie Sango, Mom and Dad are going in the Mini Shrine! They aren't supposed to be there!" Kyo said, pointing out the five adults.

"Oh my god! They're going in!" Kyo pointed out.

"Yeah! You're right! Wait! Only Uncle Sota is coming out!" Yoh said.

"Let's go find Our parents... maybe they are just organizing the thing inside!" Kyo said, throwing on a jeans and a T-shirt, hurrying downstairs, careful to avoid Sota.

"Wait for me, Kyo!" Yoh said, throwing on a jeans and a T-shirt.

"Mom? Dad? Are you there?" Kyo called into the shrine.

"Kyo... I don't think they're in there...Look! This place gives me the willies... (From _Jacky Chan_ _adventures_! Where else!) let's go out and look again..." Yoh said peeking into the shrine.

"I don't know... I feel that they're here somewhere... In this well... I better go in and check..." Kyo said, almost whispering, touching the Bone-eating well.

"Wait!" Yoh cried out before being dragged into the well by Kyo's weight, as the two of them fell into the well.

"Oof! Where are we?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know... I should be asking you that!" Yoh said rubbing his bum.

"Hrm... fine... let's get out of the well first!" Kyo said as he began to climb out of the well by the foothold that was already there.

"Whoa! Very nice change of scenery!" Yoh said as he looked around at the trees.

"Not really... footholds shouldn't be there... unless if there were people who used it.

"Look! Kyo! It's the god-tree!" Yoh cried out pointing to a familiar tree that emerged from the tops of other trees.

"Let's head in that direction then," Kyo decided, "After all, when I was lost when I was young, I used that tree to guild me back home, that's before we moved to Izumo."

As the two walked in the direction of the tree... a person in a very familiar monkey clock said, "Heh... father and son both here... save me the trouble of going to find him..."

end


	4. the birth of the demons

The birth of the demons

"Kagome! You're here!" Kikyo said as she got up from the floor.

"Kikyo! I hope we didn't make you wait so late!" Kagome said, panting slightly.

"Hey! Kirara! How've you and Shippo been?" Sango said, picking up the cat-demon, while the fox-demon jumped up onto Inuyasha's arm.

"Fine, Sango!" Shippo answered, pulling Inuyasha's hair to annoy him, "Inuyasha! You're human!"

"Heh! Kagome got my demon blood out, so yeah!" Inuyasha said giving Shippo numerous punches.

"Dad? Is that you? Mom?" A familiar voice cried out.

"Kyo? Yoh?" Kagome said as the two boys appeared from the bushes.

"What are you two doing here? You're not supposed to be here!" Sango shouted, collapsing onto the floor.

"Sango... they have to know their heritage..." Miroku said, giving his wife a side hug.

"We saw you going into the shrine... we followed... and we came here..." Yoh said looking on the floor.

"Look! A reunion! Wow! Sango! You're son grown up to be such a charming young boy!" A voice cried out from the tops of their heads.

"Haruki!" Kikyo growled, as she prepared to shoot an arrow.

"Tsk... Useless... I just came to give a gift, that was delayed, but I don't think you would mind..." Haruki said, before shooting something like a strand of hair to the foreheads of Inuyasha and Kyo.

"INUYASHA! KYO!" Kagome screamed, as she watched in horror as Her husband and son got lifted into the air as rays of light was warped around them, like a cocoon.

"And for your presents, Miroku… Yoh…" Haruki said, sending another a strand of hair through Miroku and Yoh's hands, causing Miroku's old and Yoh's new wind tunnel to appear, before disappearing.

"And Miroku… do say your last words… you won't be able to control your wind tunnel… even with that rosary…" Haruki's voice rang out.

"Kisama…" Miroku said as Sango rushed towards the two.

"Don't come any closer, Sango... Throw the rosary... it won't get sucked in..." Miroku said grimly, trying to resist the suction power from his and his son's wind tunnel.

"Hai..." Sango said, throwing the rosary that Sango got from Miroku as a love token.

"Why do I have this thing in my hand... dad" Yoh asked, as Miroku wrapped the rosary he used long ago, to seal his wind tunnel.

"Now's not the time to ask, Yoh..." Miroku said.

"Hai..." Yoh said, not daring to ask his father and mother, who both wore a grave look, as he looked at the rosary that sealed the holes that his parents called the wind tunnel.

"Kagome..." Inuyahsa said, looking at his slivery- white hair and talons.

"Inuyasha... you're a hanyou again..." Kagome said, crashing to the ground.

"Mom... are you okay?" Kyo asked, helping his mother up.

"Kyo... not you too..." Kagome said, staring at her son's new hair colour and the talons that held her up.

"Kagome... I don't think this is the place... why don't we go to Sesshomaru... Imouto's waiting for you there..." Kikyo said hurriedly, showing them a way that the group never knew existed to the castle that was owned by the father of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, which now belonged to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru... Who is he...?" Kyo asked himself.


	5. Uncle Sesshomaru

**Uncle Sesshomaru**

Kikyo took the rest through the unfamiliar route. Soon, they saw a magnificent castle, made out of gold and sliver.

"Welcome home... Kikyo-sama..." A little green Toad-like demon said, bowing deeply to Kikyo.

"Mmm... Jaken, go call Sesshomaru... tell him that the people that he has been waiting for has arrived... but don't tell Kisa..." Kikyo said coldly, before leading a calm Kagome, an agitated Inuyasha, a shocked Kyo, an irritated Sango, a red-cheeked Miroku and a bewildered Yoh, to a hall.

"Wow…" Kagome said, looking at her surroundings.

"Inuyasha... welcome!" A voice echoed, as a tall, white haired figured walked from the shadows.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha shouted, holding the Tetsusaiga

"This is my place, of course I'll be here." Sesshomaru said, sitting down on the floor as Kikyo sat down beside him.

"Oh yeah..." Inuyasha said, easing up, sitting down on the floor next to Kikyo.

"Sit down, let's see... Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Yoh... and Kyo... Am I right?" Sesshomaru said, looking at his other guests that were still standing up.

"Wow... Sesshomaru! Your powers are better than ever..." Inuyasha said in awe.

"It's nothing I heard you call their names when you were at the forest..." Sesshomaru said, as he saw his guest sit down, Kagome and Kyo behind Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Yoh sitting opposite Sesshomaru.

"Now we're all settled down, can you tell us about... Haruki?" Sango asked meekly.

"I'll leave that to Kadae... I had Jaken inform her that you've arrived, Kagome..." Sesshomaru said, standing up, "All right, Kikyo'll bring you to Kadae and show you your rooms..." leaving the room.

"All right... I'll bring you to Kadae then... follow me, and please don't wander off, Kyo... The smells found her is enough to knock your Father out..." Kikyo said, standing up, looking at Kyo's amused face and Inuyasha's very red face.

"I DO NOT!" Inuyasha protested.

"Okay... If you say so... Its this way, Kagome..." Kikyo said, tugging at Kagome's sleeve, who had been studying a portrait of a huge dog.

"I've seen this dog before..." Kagome said, pondering.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Kyo asked, talking to Kagome.

"Ya... yeah... I'm okay..." Kagome replied a bit shakily, "Let's go..."


	6. Kadae

_Phew... finally finished this chappie... stayed up all night doing this chappie so... pls pls RnR!_

**Kadae**

Kikyo lead them through a door and into a corridor, hung on the walls were pictures of demons. After walking for at least 30 minutes and passing numerous doors, Kikyo finally took the group through a door; this time, taking them into a room filled with sunlight, and in the middle of the room sat Kadae.

"KADAE-SAMA!" Kagome rushed towards the old lady, hugging the person whom she had regarded as her foster mother tightly.

"Kagome... Ah... It's been so long since I've last seen you, my child..." The old lady said hugging the lady she once knew as a cheerful girl.

Kagome took a step backwards, allowing Sango to hug Kadae, taking a closer look at the old lady. Her wrinkles had increased in numbers, the difference time had made was significant for the old lady, whose age was to be at least 70 years old, very smile showed the wrinkles and crinkles in her skin. Her hair had turned pure white, near to the shade of Sesshomaru's slivery hair. Her eyes were strained and had the the slightest glint of tiredness.

"Kadae-sama... you've aged..." Kagome started, before being cut by Inuyasha.

"Of course! Kagome... We were gone for a good 20 years... I never actually thought we would be back... not to say being turned back into a hanyou..." Inuyasha said, patting his wife's shoulders.

"Inuyasha... would you care to introduce the two youngsters?" Kadae asked the white Hanyou.

"All right... The one with the white hair is Kyo... He's my son... And the other one's Yoh... He's Miroku and Sango's... Now would you care to tell us about Haruki?" Inuyasha introduce before starring into the old lady's eyes.

"All right... Sit down please... I'll make this short... Haruki..." Kadae began, frowning, "Like his father, is able to transform into different people... animals even... but... we only realised that Haruki was... When he tried to take Kisa away, were we able to confirm his existence... Kisa... We realised through Haruki, another Shikon No Tama has appeared... just that it is still not released... So he must be after it... He does not know who the Jewel resides in... so we think he maybe targeting the descendents of Kikyo and you, Kagome... After all... you two were the only ones that were able to purify the Shikon No Tama... So Kisa has been... So I suppose he'll be after Kyo next... After all the day Kikyo realised that there was another Shikon No Tama on the day Kisa were born... Kagome... you realised that when Kyo was born... there was a presence of the Jewel, Onee-san told me that ... my guess was that maybe they were born on the same time... and because the jewel has a mind of its own, maybe to prevent the tragedy before... it may have separated in half... thus I could be that the Shikon No Tama resides in both bodies... of Kyo's and Kisa's..."

"Erm... do you mean to say that I have a piece of jewellery in my body...?" Kyo asked, speaking for the 1st time after meeting Kadae.

"You'll be Kyo, right... and I see that Haruki turned you back into a Hanyou then... But because of the special miko blood in Kikyo and your mother's blood... and the fact that the both married demons or half-demons... so there's a high chance of Kisa and Kyo having the Shikon No Tama hidden in their bodies..." Kadae said, looking at Kyo.

"I see... wait... You mean Dad is a hanyou? And Mom's a miko? And I'm supposed to be a half-hanyou and a half-miko?" Kyo inquired.

"We'll discuss that later... what you need to know is that you and Kisa is in grave danger..." Kadae replied, annoyed, "Inuyasha... Here..." She passed his old suit ( the red one... oh you know the one he usually wears...)

"Oh... Thanks..." Inuyasha said, taking the clothes from her.

"Kagome... This here is a suit of soft amour... it has the same protective spell that's on Inuyasha's... And this bow... it is made out of a branch taken from the god tree... And the string is made of strong spider web... and well... the arrows are just normal arrows..." Kadae passed a kimono that is red in colour, a bow and a bunch arrows.

"Arigatou, Kadae-sama..." Kagome took the items and bowed down to show her gratefulness, "But what do we have for these items...?"

"Well... They're not from me... they're from Totosai and Moyoga... they even got Miroku and Sango something... but as for Kyo and Yoh... well... Totosai may have to get Kyo a sword to keep his demon blood in check... and for Yoh... we've got to get him something to get to seal his wind tunnel up..." Kadae said, pondering on how she was going to get all the things done.

"Don't worry about Kyo... I'll not be able to live long from now... my wind tunnel is too huge to be controlled... if I'm not wrong... my father died about my age now... so... my rosary could be given to Yoh..." Miroku spoke, holding hands with Sango.

"Dad... don't say that... you'll live long..." Kyo said.

"I know my condition... but at least... I think I'll still last a day... I'll tell you what you need to know later..." Miroku said wearily.

"I'll get in touch with Totosai... I'll be setting off now then..." Kikyo said, leaving the room.

"Well, Kadae-sama... we've troubled you so far... we should leave..." Kagome stood up, walking to the door.

"Very well... Jaken... will you show Kagome and the rest to their rooms?" Kadae said.

"Hai, Kadae-sama... Sesshomaru-sama wants to remind everybody that they are to have dinner in the dinning hall when the sun sets..." Jaken said, "Please, this way, Kagome-sama, Inuyasha-sama, Kyo-sama, Miruko-san, Sango-san and Yoh-san. I'll show you the dinning hall first, since it's on the way..."

"This room is the dinning hall... it will be where you'll be eating in at your stay here..."

"This is the room which Kagome-sama and Inuyasha-sama, would be having. Next to their room, is Kyo-sama's. Miruko-san and Sango-san's rooms are right next to Kyo-sama's, and Yoh-san's are, of course, besides Miruko-san and Sango-san's. Sesshomaru's study is right at the end of this hallway. Kisa-sama's is right next to Sesshomaru-sama's study." Jaken said long-windedly.

"Alright, Jaken... You know, you don't have to add the 'sama' behind my name... I'm not your master..." Kagome said kindly.

"Jaken does not want to... but Inuyasha-sama is Sesshomaru-sama's half-brother, and Sesshomaru-sama wishes me to call Inuyasha-sama like that, same applies to his wife..." Jaken replied.

"Alright... go on..." Inuyasha said, shooing him away.

"Come on... let's check out our rooms first... then I'll call everyone when it's time for dinner... We'll talk after dinner..." Inuyasha said, walking into the room he will be sharing with Kagome.

"Alright, Inuyasha..." Miroku said, entering his room with his wife.

"Well... see you then..." Yoh had been pulled into the same room, being attached to the same rosary.

"See you..." Kyo said, entering his room.


	7. The Truth

_Sorry! I know I didn't update for ages... but my writer's block was really very serious... oh yar... I'm sorry if I made Jaken too OOC... I don't know how a servant should act in front of his master... so I made him like those house elves from Harry Potter... _

**The truth **

With Miroku, Sango and Yoh.

"Mom...? Dad...? What's going on? What really happening? Who's Naraku? Who's this Kisa? And that person, Haruki? Why do I have this thing in my hand? Dad? Why do you have it too? And What are we doing here? Who's Kikyo? And the frog-like animal? Is that a demon?" Yoh blabbered out.

"Yoh, stop and take a deep breathe," Sango forced Yoh into a sitting position on the floor, "We'll tell you everything. Don't take it so hard though."

"Okay..." Yoh said, looking at his parents. Miroku sat down beside Yoh while Sango sat on the other side of Yoh.

"I was born into a family, a family which had a curse to go with it. The curse of having a wind tunnel in our right hands, Yoh. I was born with it. It happened when your great-grandfather was tracking a demon called Naraku, a powerful half-demon with abilities even stronger than any demon. In his last meeting with this Naraku, he was totally defence-less and that was when Naraku placed the curse on our family. Naraku used your great-grandfather's

weakness against him. Since that day, your grandfather and I were born for the reason for revenge. Twenty years ago, I was collecting the Shikon no Tama as I knew if Naraku was collecting them too and I would be able to meet with Naraku. Then on my journey, I met Kagome and Inuyasha... in the beginning, it was just to take the Shikon Jewels. But then after an attack, I decided to join them. Soon, your mother joined us... she was a demon-hunter.

We soon met Naraku's minions... among which were your maternal uncle, . But then Kikyo turned up. Your Aunt Kagome was from the future, she was Kikyo's reincarnation. Kikyo was dead when Kagome came over to the feudal era... but she was revived by a demon. After some efforts... Kagome n Kikyo destroyed Naraku... the jewel survived... they used it to change Inuyasha to a human so he can live with Kagome. As Naraku was destroyed, my wind tunnelled was finally sealed up. We decided not to come back to the feudal era till we were next needed and we followed Kagome and Inuyasha to the future. The rest you know."

"Alright. So my mother is a person that hunts demon. My father was born with a wind tunnel. I also have 1. Uncle Inuyasha & Kyo are both half-demons. Auntie Kagome & Kikyo are sharing a soul?" Yoh asked uncertainly.

"Sums up the main idea." Sango mumbled, biting her lip.

"No wonder both of you two and Kyo's parents insisted on us learning martial arts... I see... so what I am supposed to do with this wind tunnel?" Yoh asked his father.

"No worries. I'm going to leave my rosary to you. Not like I have much time left." Miroku said, clenching his fist, only to unclench it in surprise as his wife slapped him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? DO YOU MEAN TO LEAVE ME AND YOH? YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Sango yelled before breaking down into tears, "What would I do? I can't do without you!"

"San...Sango... you know at once when Haruki opened my wind tunnel... I will have to die. My wind tunnel is too powerful to be controlled by this rosary." Miroku said, trying to comfort his wife.

"I don't care. I already told you we shouldn't have come! But you said it was going to be alright! With you gone, it'll never be 'alright'!" She sobbed, Miroku walked over and hugged Sango, dragging Yoh with him, sensing his mother's sadness and his father unwillingness to leave them, he joined in the hug, hoping to create perhaps the last good memory.

Suddenly, a knock was heard and the trio separated as Sango rose to open the door.

"Sango-san, the gifts from Sesshomaru-sama has arrived. Please allow us to enter to present the gifts." Jaken announced, waving a hand towards the few servants carrying 3 boxes of three different colours, red, blue and yellow.

"Hai! Come in, please." Sango invited. Jaken simply walked past her without further ado, signalling to the servants to put down the gifts before proceeding to announce, "The red box is for Miroku-san, containing a battle suit made from the skin of a fire nymph, a another rosary for his wind tunnel to control the stronger wind tunnel, a dagger made from the teeth of a water boar and some clothes to wear while not in combat, made of dragon silk. The blue box is for Sango-san, containing a battle suit made from the hide of a water serpent, several weapons she has used before but they had gone under transformation to become more useful in combat situations and lastly, some kimonos made of phoenix silk to protect Sango-san while not in combat.

The yellow box is for Yoh-san, containing a battle suit made of the hide of a water dragon, a rosary for his wind tunnel, a sword made from the jaw of the fire dragon and some clothes to wear while not in combat. I shall take my leave now."

"Whoa... these are so cool!" Yoh exclaimed as he checked out his battle suit that could be worn underneath his usual clothes or the new clothes he received, his rosary and his sword.

"You really must thank Sesshomaru-san later, these materials are very rare." Sango said as she helped Miroku wrap the new rosary around the old one, before snatching away Yoh's rosary and wrap around his wind tunnel. She carefully peeled the old rosary from Yoh's win tunnel.

"Why aren't you taking dad's old rosary from his hand too?" Yoh asked, puzzled by his mother actions.

"Better to be safe then sorry. I rather he use both rosary, at least I have a piece of mind..." Sango said, not looking up, concentrating on arranging her husband's rosary for easy access.

"Yup, I agree. I'm not sure if the new 1 can withstand, I'll have to ask Sesshomaru myself to see weather is can... well... we will defiantly try it out in our next fight." Miroku said.

"We are really having fights against...?" Yoh asked.

"A lot... once the word out that Kyo is back... many half-demons will be swarming over for a battle with him and his father... but who knows... both your me and your father are pretty well-known for our skills... so maybe a fair few will want to battle with you too?" Sango answered, looking up as if she was amused that Yoh even asked that question and stood up and started for the door, "and if I'm not wrong, there's Haruki too... well... nearly time for dinner. Why don't you go check out your room?"

"Okay... oh yar... for dinner do I change into the clothes I got or what?"

"Yes, you better change."

With Inuyasha, Kagome and Kyo.

"You two better tell me what's going on!" Kyo growled as he accidentally scratched himself with his claws for the 5th time.

"Is that how you're suppose to talk to your parents? Hrm? Well... if you wanna know the truth, I expect you to at least be polite!" Inuyasha said, pulling his son's hair.

"INUYASHA! LET GO OF KYO! You two so alike...! Well... as the saying goes, "like father like son"... " Kagome said, plopping down onto the bed, exasperated.

"I'M NOT LIKE KYO/DAD!" The pair shouted, before glaring at each other until Kagome felt that it was time to break them up.

"Well... do you still want to find out what's going on, Kyo?" Kagome asked seriously, sitting down, motioning for Kyo and Inuyasha to sit down.

"Yes. Tell me everything." Kyo demanded, sitting down.

"Hold out your hand, Kyo." Kagome ordered, pulling out the magical rosary she used to control Inuyasha years ago. Kyo did as he was told and Kagome placed the Rosary into his palm, and at once, images from the past flash past his eyes, taking him into a trance back to the past, telling him everything he needed to know.

"Wow," Kyo uttered when he came out of the trance, "Dad, u seriously look insane when u went to 'full-demon' mode."

"Yeah... This reminds me... Why haven't you transformed?" Inuyasha asked, pondering.

"Maybe it is because he's half miko? My blood runs in him too, you do remember that right!" Kagome looked at her husband, annoyed.

"Yeah... Erm... Kyo... Come on... I'll teach you some things about using self-defence with your claws..." Inuyasha said, opening the door, stopping in time to prevent himself from stepping onto Jaken, carrying several boxes personally.

"Inuyahsa-sama. I have come to deliver the presents Sesshomaru-sama has gotten for Kyo-sama and some other gifts he has prepared for Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-sama." Jaken announced, bowing to a 90 degrees, still keeping the boxes upright. (A fete I don't know why I thought of in the 1st place! LOL...)

"Come in." Inuyasha said, leaving Jaken to manage the boxes himself.

"Jaken thanks Inuyasha-sama for letting Jaken in." Jaken said, placing the individual boxes in front of Inuyasha, Kagome and Kyo respectively. A small box was placed in front of Inuyasha, a medium box in front of Kagome and finally, two boxes, a long and 1 rather small, in front of Kyo.

"Sesshomaru-sama prepared a special rosary to help Inuyasha-sama keep his Demonic side in check, this will work even if the Tetsusaiga has left your side, but for only a period of time, Inuyasha-sama. These were the only information given to me. I think Sesshomaru-sama has written a letter inside the box," Jaken said as he helped Inuyahsa and Kyo to open their smallest boxes to revel a similar rosary to the other rosary Kagome had used to control Inuyasha, "Kagome-sama would be able control both Inuyasha-sama and Kyo-sama with a word, 'Sit'."

"Kagome-sama's box contains a manual that will show her some techniques for hands-on combat. Further instructions are stated in the book, Kyo-sama may also find several techniques useful." Jaken said, opening Kagome's box to reveal a volume of books.

"Lastly is Kyo-sama's sword," Jaken opened the case to reveal a sword in its hilt, he picked it up and passed it to Kyo, Jaken continued saying, "Totosai-san had this made. This is made of Inuyasha-sama's tooth. The last time when Totosai took a tooth from Inuyahsa to mend the Tetsusaiga, he took another tooth out just in case. This hold magic to keep the demonic blood in Kyo-sama and Sesshomaru-sama has cast several spells to strengthen it. It has powers to defeat even Himself, but Kyo-sama won't be able to use those powers until he can find the secret to the Sword itself."

"Hey! I can't get this out..." Kyo was trying to pry the sword out of its hilt.

"I'm not surprised... Knowing Totosai... he probably wants his sword to be owned or own a good person. Even though you are my son, he must have let the sword have a mind of its own and the sword is trying to determine how good you are." Inuyasha said, he turned towards Jaken and asked, "Has it been named?"

"Iya, Inuyasha-sama. Sesshomaru-sama has asked for Inuyasha-sama to name it, just like how both Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha-sama's' swords' been named by their Father." Jaken answered.

"I'll have to think about it... I want the name to relate to the sword own abilities." Inuyasha said, "Jaken, where is the practise hall? I want to teach Kyo a few techniques about using his claws."

"Inuyasha-sama, there is a practise hall just next to the dinning room. But pardon me Inuyasha-sama; it is nearly time for dinner. It is you first day back; Sesshomaru-sama would want to see Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-sama and Kyo-sama at the table." Jaken answered.

"Fine. Is he expecting us to change?" Inuyasha answered, getting annoyed with his brother's obsession with formalities.

"Hai, Inuyasha-sama. There is some presentable clothing for the occasion in the closet for both Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-sama. Kyo-sama's are in his room." Jaken offered, opening the closet next to the bed.

"Alright, Jaken. You may take your leave." Inuyasha said, opening the door. Jaken left hurriedly.

"Hey dad... is this you've been trying to get me ready for? All those martial arts stuff? All those strategies of sword fighting?" Kyo asked, picking up his sword, getting ready to leave the room.

"Well... Sort of... we just wanted you to be able to protect yourself in case you went into the Well..." Kagome answered, leafing through the book she received.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha muttered before uttering a quick "Nothing" and left the room.

Kagome watched her husband walk out of the door, feeling an stone sinking into her heart.


End file.
